Finding Panther Cap (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Daniel Pineda's movie-spoof of 2003 Disney/Pixar film, "Finding Nemo". Cast *Nemo - Panther Cap (Toad Patrol) *Marlin - Mistle Toad (Toad Patrol) *Dory - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Gill - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Bloat - ALF *Gurgle - CJ (JumpStart) *Deb and Flo - Eleanor and Kisha (JumpStart) *Peach - Alderney (The Wombles) *Jacques - Edison (JumpStart) *Bubbles - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Nigel - Pelipper (Pokemon) *School of Moonfish - Shrimpers (TUGS) *Crush - Blastoise (Pokemon) *Squirt - Squirtle (Pokemon) *Mr. Ray - Big Mac (TUGS) *Bruce - Devious Diesel (Thomas & Friends) *Anchor and Chum - Arry and Bert (Thomas & Friends) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Grampus (TUGS) *Anglerfish - Jano (Rayman) *Seagulls - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) *Whale - Monstro (Pinocchio) *Gerald - Wingull (Pokemon) *Tad - Tad (LeapFrog) *Pearl - Pugwash (Theodore Tugboat) *Sheldon - Little Bear *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Barbara - Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *Darla Sherman - Mindy (Animaniacs) *Coral - The Outsider (Toad Patrol) *Barracuda - Joe (Tom Swayer (2000)) *Bill - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) *Ted - Northumberland (Theodore Tugboat) *Bob - Father Bear (Little Bear) *Fish roaming the neighborhood - Troublesome Trucks (Thomas & Friends) *Guppies - Themsevles (DON'T EDIT!) *Mother Fish - Herself (DON'T EDIT!) *Mr. Johanson - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Herself (DON'T EDIT!) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Other Fish Students - Themselves (DON't EDIT!) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Brunswick and Bayswater (Theodore Tugboat) *Patient #1 - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Squishy - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Jellyfish Forest - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Sea Turtles - Team Wartortle and Team Blastoise (Pokemon) *Sea Turtle Babies - Squirtle Squad (Pokemon) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Three fish listening to turtle - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Minnow - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Big Fish - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Lobsters - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Swordfishes - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Dolphins - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Bird Group #1 - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Birds on Lighthouse - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Bird Group #2 - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Pelican #1 - Pidgey (Pokemon) *Patient #2 - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Krill swimming away - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Davey Reynolds - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Pelican #2 - Pidgeotto (Pokemon) *Other Pelicans - Flying Pokemon *Boy in waiting room - Himself (DON'T EDIT!) *Crabs - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Fish group who get caught in a net - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Themselves (DON'T EDIT!) Gallery Panther cap.png|Panther Cap as Nemo Mistle toad.png|Mistle Toad as Marlin SmurfetteForADay96.png|Smurfette as Dory Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck as Gill ALF-animated.jpg|ALF as Bloat Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs